


[Cuddling] What A Wonderful World

by Cozy_coffee



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, just cuddling
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	[Cuddling] What A Wonderful World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



As the fluffy white snow falls outside their cozy cottage in the woods, by the warm fire, TK smiles into the kiss while his heart skips a beat in his chest, feeling cozy as Carlos snuggled him like a cuddly teddy bear.

As holiday music plays softly throughout the room, they share kisses on a magical night, surrounded by pure love and happiness. There is nothing better than cuddling on a chilly winter day; TK loved Carlos dearly, and as they lay cuddling by the crackling fireplace, wrapped in a blanket, he pressed a soft sweet kiss to Carlos’ forehead.

With Carlos laying his head on TK's chest, after a long day he was worn out from all the fun of playing outside in the winter wonderland, but he was in heaven as TK gave a gentle hug, Carlos felt like he was floating.

The recent winter days are short, the nights are chilly and frosty outside, but together snuggled up as snug as a bug in a rug, the little heaven they created was lovely cozy. Tangled together and snuggled under a pile of blankets, Carlos smiles blissfully as TK palms his cheeks and pulls him close to kiss his lips, arms around his waist to snuggle hug him. 

Carlos grins, shivering from the cold for a second before TK's snuggly hug chases away the frost. Carlos is smiling, he looked beautiful. TK presses little feather soft kisses to Carlos' lips which make his heart flutter.

A blissful sigh slip from his lips as he wiggles even closer to TK who hugs him tenderly and pecks kisses to his lips, making him smile. Their bodies fit snug as a glove and the deep chill which had settled outside does not disturbed them. “Close your eyes and go to sleep. I love you,” TK whispers, before kissing Carlos' forehead. 

Carlos closes his eyes and enjoys the feel of his soul mates embrace, soon he slips off into a peaceful sleep, lulled into the dream world by the TK's soft humming.

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1152080.html?thread=116464464#t116464464)


End file.
